Danger After Dark
by PrettyGirlFury
Summary: [Troy X Sharpay] Awesome waves were the only thing eight teens thought about on the way to the beach for their summer vacation. But what happens when a dream vacation turns in to a nightmare and everyone begins to disappear one by one? [Read & Review]


**Disclaimer: **The movie **High School Musical **and all the characters that are in it are NOT mine and I do not claim to own them. **Mickey Mouse **owns them…sadly.But all characters that were not in the movie are my own creation.

**A/N: **I'm back! So here is my first ever trailer everyone! I've never made one before so I'm hoping it's good but it does seem somewhat...short? It is just a trailer though. But now I'm moving out of the world of **Romance** and **Drama** and into one more **Dark** and **Scary **and full of **suspense**. And you'll see why when you're done reading this. So I hope you all enjoy and stay tuned for chapter one. Love y'all and don't forget, **read** and **review**!

**Details: **Awesome waves and clear blue water was the only thing eight teens thought about on their way to their summer vacation destination; a secluded beach in Mexico. But what happens when a dream summer vacation turns in to a horrific nightmare and everyone begins to disappear one by one?

- **Trailer** -

_Bro, you need to get your ass down here. The waves are killer; 6 foot swells, crystal clear water and the best thing is, there's no one else here but us._

(Scene shows two cars driving down a sand road right next to the beach.)

**The perfect summer vacation…**

(Sharpay is shown driving, her blonde hair flowing out the open car window. She looks over and it shows Gabriella, her feet resting on the edge of the passenger side window.)

**An amazing getaway…**

(Shows Troy, Jason and Taylor stepping out of an SUV, looking out at the ocean in front of them.)

Kelsi: It's gorgeous out here.

Chad: Look at those perfect waves dude!

**A secluded beach…**

Taylor: Where is everybody?

(Troy is shown running out to the ocean, holding on to a surfboard. He looks back at Sharpay who is lying on her towel in between Ryan and Gabriella.)

Sharpay: I wonder why no one comes here.

Ryan: It doesn't matter.

Gabriella: Yeah, at least we have the whole place to ourselves.

…**or so they thought.**

(Shows all eight teens standing in front of an abandoned mansion near the beach. Troy opens the door and drops his bags on the floor, a cloud of dust jumping off where the bag landed.)

Troy: This place is awesome.

Taylor: It's kind of creepy if you ask me.

(Shows Sharpay walking down a dark hallway when a dark figure quickly flashes by. She quickly turns around and shines her flashlight in that direction.)

Sharpay: Hello?

Kelsi: Has anyone seen Jason?

(Jason is in the attic looking for the pull string for the light. He finds it and pulls down. As soon as the light turns on, he leans down to pick something up and a large man is shown in the background with an axe raised up in the sky.)

Troy: Sharpay, run!

Gabriella: Ahhhhhh!

(Sharpay is shown running down the beach; a glimpse of a chainsaw is shown behind her.)

Chad: What the hell is going on?

Sharpay: We're not supposed to be here!

(Gabriella is hiding in a dark closet crying. She is holding on to her mouth trying not to make a sound when an arm covered in blood falls on to her lap.)

Kelsi: Who are you? Why are you doing this to us!

(Shows Kelsi sitting in a large chair, her arms and legs being tied down by thick chains. Someone is coming towards her holding a large metal pipe, dragging it on the floor as they get closer and closer.)

Taylor: (She's covered in blood and trying to keep the door shut while someone is on the other side trying to get it.) Somebody help me!

Ryan: (Trying to start the car while someone is shaking it from the outside.) It won't start!

Troy: C'mon keep trying!

(Suddenly the banging and shaking stops and everything goes quiet. Ryan and Sharpay look at each other right before a dead body falls and crashes down on to the front window of the car.)

(The screen goes black.)

Jason: Do you guys hear that?

(Shows Troy and Sharpay looking up at the ceiling as a loud stomping from above is making dust fall down from above them.)

**Danger After Dark**

**6 – 8 – 06**


End file.
